<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just You and Me by L0stCelestia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650001">Just You and Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stCelestia/pseuds/L0stCelestia'>L0stCelestia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Promised Day, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0stCelestia/pseuds/L0stCelestia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Roy were sharing a bed for tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I wrote a story and I guess this is my way of going back so yeah. I'm sorry if it sucks, i'm testing the waters. I was listening to Give You What You Like by Avril Lavigne when I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Edward was walking down the street towards Roy's house, it's been a while since he walked this familiar road. If he's going to be honest, it's not that he doesn't like going to his superior's house. No. There were just circumstances that were best left that way, no grudges, no hard feelings. Just two civil individuals.</p><p>     It was like walking down memory lane. He remembered going there late at nights to make love with his then boyfriend. That bastard Colonel, now a Brigadier General, he really is aiming for the top, Ed thought and smiled sadly. After tonight, they will be just strangers to each other. No more late at night visiting, no more late at night drinking, and no more late at night love making.</p><p>     It is for the best, Ed thought as he reached the porch of Brig. General Roy Mustang. He looked at the house memorizing every detail, from the house plant by the window to the uneven pathway and the lone gate light serving as a landmark for him. As he looked a round, he saw himself and the Colonel sharing a goodbye kiss before he walked away to another mission. How long has it been? He can't remember.</p><p>     He stared at the door and raised his knuckles, he hesitated for a second before knocking softly. He waited for a moment before the door opened ajar. He saw Roy still handsome as ever standing behind the door, he opened it wider for Ed to enter.</p><p>     "What took you so long?" Roy asked as he closed the door and locked it.</p><p>     Edward stood at the hallway silently, "Nothing," he said after a beat and looked at his past love with melancholy before looking away.</p><p>     "You know that you don't have to knock, the door is always open for you. I thought I told you that?" Roy said and reached for Edward's coat.</p><p>     Ed gave him his coat, "I know...I know," he said while Roy hanged his coat on the coats rack. Ed felt foreign in the house, he used to belong in this place. Now however, he felt like he was invading someone’s home. Not the home he used to call <em>home</em>.</p><p>     “I got lost, going here,” Ed added and smiled. Honestly he did feel <em>lost.</em> He have no one to return to, he made up his mind that he will quit the military. Now, that Alphonse got his body back and he has his arm back, and he no longer have alchemy what’s the point of sticking around? Don’t get him wrong, he was deeply grateful towards the military especially to Mustang’s team. If weren’t for them he wouldn’t be where he was now. He was thankful  for everything even the mishaps, he also get to travel with his brother.</p><p>     Another thing was, he don’t want to return to Resembool. Yes, it was, <em>is</em> his hometown but he has no <em>home</em> to return to. After he ended his engagement with Winry, funny how he still uses the ring he proposed to as a necklace. A remembrance to what he loss, no; to what he <em>let go. </em>He knew that a part of him was guilty to what he did to Winry. His childhood friend, his crush, the only girl who stood with him and his brother all throughout the ordeal. The only girl who knew him and Al like the back of her hand, the only one-call-away girl whenever he accidentally destroyed his automail in his fights.</p><p>     “Lost? But, it’s not your first time coming here,” Roy said and walked inside the house towards the kitchen.</p><p>     Mustang’s voice brought him back from his musings, “I know, but I’m travelling a lot. Do you expect me to remember every place I visited?” Honestly, he wasn’t really lost going here, he remembered the direction of this place to heart. He’s just stalling, hesitating if he still wants to see him <em>again</em>. He followed him to the kitchen, noting the various trinkets and photo frames that were not there before. He also noticed that there are things that were no longer there like the small souvenir he gave and placed there from his trip to Xing. He saw Roy pouring red wine in two wine glass and handed him one.</p><p>     “No, but <em>I</em> expect you to remember the way to this place,” Roy said and ushered Ed to the living room bringing the bottle of wine and put it atop the coffee table. Ed sat on the far end of the couch and put his feet up, Roy sat and put Ed’s feet on his lap.</p><p>     “How are you Ed?” He asked while taking a sip and looked at his past flame.</p><p>     “As you can see, I’m doing fine. What about you? How’s everyone?” Edward downed his drink in one go, moaning at the rich flavour. He stared at the empty glass and put it on the table.</p><p>    “You’ve been on a hiatus for so long, when do you plan to come back? As for everyone and me, we’re doing good, Havoc’s now on the way to recovery.” Roy noticed that Ed was avoiding looking at him.</p><p>     “Really? That’s great news.” He chirped and looked at him, then at his lap, “I still don’t know when I’ll return,” he said softly; if <em>I</em> will still return he added but didn’t say it out loud.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     After the wine was empty they hurriedly went to the bedroom, and continued kissing from where they left off. Roy was carrying Ed while he leaned on the wall, both were removing each others clothes in haste. Hungry to the taste of each other again after so long, Ed moaned when Roy started kissing his neck, he bit hard and sucked earning him a whimper of need from the blonde.</p><p>     Roy moved them to the bed, he kissed Ed roughly, he bit Ed’s lips asking for entrance. Ed opened his mouth and he can taste the wine on Roy’s tongue as it explored his wet cavern. Ed moaned louder which made Roy smirked. Their tongues battled in dominance and Roy easily won, they broke their kiss when the need for oxygen arose. They took deep breaths as a string of saliva connects their mouths, Ed looked ruined, his eyes were half lidded and full of arousal.</p><p>     He started touching Ed’s lithe body. Knowing fully well where the scars from his previous battles were located. Ed looked at Roy, he tried reaching towards the scar on Roy’s left side, his fight with Lust. His arms fell on the side when Roy began nibbling at his nipple while the other hand play with the other, it made him let out a beautiful moan and arched his back, as Roy gripped his erection and body writhing in pleasure.</p><p>     Roy trailed kisses on every inch of Ed's skin, feeling every intake of breath and soft moans from the man beneath him. Please wrap your drunken arms around me, Ed thought and smiled.</p><p>     "I'll let you call me yours tonight," Ed whispered as Roy subconsciously wrapped his arms around Ed.</p><p>     Roy looked back at him and kissed his lips softly, "Okay, then I will cherish this moment with you,"</p><p>     Ed knew that what he needed was someone, who was slightly broken just like him. Just like Roy. He embraced him tightly, accepting this arrangement. Roy was giving him what he want, so Ed will give him what he like. And this was what they both like.</p><p>     "Please, tell me I'm your one and only," Ed said softly; or lie and say at least tonight, he thought. This is <em>my</em>  brand new cure for lonely. He heard Roy whispered 'Your mine, my one and my only' and moaned when he felt that Roy inserted a wet and warm appendage, Roy parted Ed's cheeks to lapped more.</p><p>     "Oh fuck, Roy, ahhh," Ed moaned as Roy inserted a finger besides his tongue, he gripped the sheets tightly, as tears dripped down on the side of his face. He felt his stomach muscles churn as an orgasm hit him. Roy removed his tongue and smirked at the panting debauched man before him. He added another finger, and felt Ed tighten.</p><p>     Ed whimpered at the oversensitivity, he won't admit it to anyone but he loved it when Roy's the one who drives him there. When the lights got turned off, Ed saw stars as Roy inserted his cock and hit his sweet spot. Ed whimpered softly, and Roy groaned as he settled balls deep inside, Roy let Ed adjust on his size.</p><p>     "Move," Ed whined. Roy grinned and put his legs on his shoulders, as he started moving slowly and passionately. Is this love? Maybe someday, Ed thought. So, don't turn on the lights and I'll give you what you like Roy.</p><p>     After their intense love making, Roy stood up and put on his boxers, and went outside the room. Edward turned his body to the left, he heard Roy coming back but didn't turn to looked at him. He felt the bed dipped he turned his head to look, as Roy gave him a glass of water and he drank it slowly and put the glass on the bedside table.</p><p>      He felt Roy gently pressed a damp cool hand towel to his stomach saying 'I love yous' and 'You did great Ed', to clean the semen that collected there. After that Roy cleaned his hole from the cum, he stood up again and dump the soiled hand towel on the sink. He returned with a cream and gently put it on Ed's sore hole.</p><p>     Ed felt Roy's arms wrapped around him. He knew that these emotions aren’t that hard to borrow,  especially when love is the word they never learned. What is love anyway? Is this even love? He kept wondering while they were laying on the bed, the blanket covering their naked and worn bodies. Ed kept staring at the ceiling, while Roy was quiet beside him.</p><p>     "Penny for your thoughts?" Roy asked softly.</p><p>     Edward was startled for a second, "What the fuck! Don't do that, I thought you're fast asleep," he looked at him.</p><p>     "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned that there might be something wrong," Roy replied while staring back at him.</p><p>     "Oh, nothing’s wrong. Just wondering is all,” Ed sighed and looked around noticing some empty bottles, he even saw the souvenir he gave him on top of the study table. So this is where he put it huh. He sat up with a low groan, and swept up his long blonde hair that fell against his face.</p><p>     "What are you wondering about?" Roy sat up as well and faced the blonde.</p><p>     Ed became silent, Roy wondered if the younger will ever speak. “What’s the point of us doing this?" Ed asked. “Is this even love, Roy? Why are <em>we</em> doing this?” He added as he took the ring necklace from the bedside table that shone on the moonlight.  </p><p>     Roy stared at the ring necklace, he knew that it was the engagement ring. He also knew that Ed ended his engagement with Ms. Rockbell. Truth be told he was glad that it ended, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but somehow he still pined after Ed. Though it hurt that it have to be <em>this</em> way, the cheating was the elephant in the room that has to be discussed sooner or later. But both parties refused to acknowledge the big elephant.</p><p>     "I don’t know about you Ed, but I’m doing this because I love you. I want you and I still do." </p><p>     Ed looked at him and sighed, “Roy, I’ve been thinking that we should stop this.”</p><p>     “Why? Ed, I know that we’re no longer together-”</p><p>     “It’s not that, well partly but I’ve thought this through and—fuck this can’t continue anymore. I…I decided to quit the military,”</p><p>     “What do you mean?” Roy exclaimed and ran his hand to his dark locks.</p><p>     Ed stayed silent and looked away, clutching the necklace. Roy snatched the necklace and put it away. Ed widened his eyes and glared at him.</p><p>     “What are you doing?! Give it back!” He growled.</p><p>     “I’ll give it back once you tell me what you mean by quitting the military!” Roy said exasperated about the ordeal.</p><p>     “I mean what I mean. Can’t you fucking understand? I’m quitting the military that’s it.”</p><p>     “Why?”</p><p>     Ed groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly irritated, “What do you mean ‘why?’ I’m quitting.”</p><p>     “There must be a reason why you decided to quit,”</p><p>     Ed laughed humorlessly, “A reason? Yeah right, I no longer want to be a fucking dog of the military. What’s the point? I got Al’s body back and my arm, I…I just want to stop really. I am thankful to your team and to everyone.” He put his arms on his knees and leaned his head.</p><p>     “I understand. I’ll sign the resignation letter tomorrow,” Roy put his arm around Ed’s shoulder.</p><p>     Ed was silent then he sighed, “I…I am so sorry that this have to happen.” he straightened his back and Roy removed his arm.</p><p>     Roy looked at him, but Ed continued “I mean, me and Winry.”</p><p>     “I understand,”</p><p>     “No!” Ed yelled and stared at Roy incredulously. “Don’t just say that you understand, I know you have questions too.” He said and looked away.</p><p>     Roy looked around the room, the clock read 4AM. “You’re right Ed. I have questions. A lot of questions. I want to know why. Why did you do it? Am I not enough for you?”</p><p>     “I...you know my situation, Roy. I told you a lot of times. Grandma Pinako, she wanted me to marry Winry, and have grandkids,"</p><p>     "Then what about me Ed? What about me? Did i never cross your mind? Didn't you think how i would feel?"</p><p>     Ed sighed and leaned his back on the headboard, "a lot of times, i thought about you. If you will ever forgive me. How foolish of me to think that you will forgive me for what I’ve done. How selfish I was, and I’m sorry. I really am.”</p><p>     Roy was silent and also leaned his back on the headboard. “It’s ok. I’ve forgiven you, Ed.”</p><p>     Ed gasped, “No, how can you forgive me for what I’ve done?”</p><p>     Roy looked at him, “I’ve forgiven you because I still love you. I always did,” he smiled and wiped the tears that fell from his eyes.</p><p>     Ed didn’t realize that there were tears  from his eyes until Roy wiped them away. Roy embraced Ed tightly and Ed cried.</p><p>     “I’m here. I will always be here.” he whispered and caressed Ed’s head gently.</p><p>     After a minute, Ed sniffled, “Y-you know there’s a scene in my head, I don’t know how it end but I believe that it’s love. I love you,”</p><p>     Roy kissed him tenderly and they cuddled in the bed. The quiet room was filled with soft ‘I love yous’.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Two years came by Roy and Ed visited Resembool. Winry gave birth to her and Al’s first child, Ed was very ecstatic to the news. When they get their the pair were welcomed with open arms, Al and Winry were happy to know that Ed finally found a place to call home, and a person to return to. When Ed asked for forgiveness, Winry giggled and said that she forgave Ed a long time ago for what happened to them, and admitted that she knew all along that Ed is destined to be with Roy. After all, they gave each other what they like. The freedom to be with the person they truly love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know at all. Kudos and Comments are appreciated it. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>